Dark Secrets
by CreationMugetsu
Summary: A new team joins in and gets busy with team RWBY and other characters.
1. Chapter 1: Silver lining in the Black Sh

**Author's Note:**

 **This is my very first fan fiction I've made, so don't judge or anything pls.**

 **This story has lemon in it. So don't expect too much mushymushy feelings stuff. But before the lemons, there is some action in it so don't get too eager to see the lemons before you read the action part to really get to know these characters and their abilities**

 **And i may not write every day so expect the chapter's every week.**

 **Lastly, I'd like to say that I had just made up a few character's so it's not entirely the cast all the time**

 **Silver Lining in the Black Sheet**

 **(Gin x Blake)**

 **(Contains : Yuri, Virgin, Creampie, Deepthroat)**

Team GMCK has just arrived in Vale from Vacuo, Gin Mugetsu, Murasakino Tugetsu, Cobalt Tugetsu, and Ketsueki Shini. They were lucky enough a temporary dorm for themselves in Beacon. They too were competing in the Vytal were just strolling around Vale when they bumped into a group of girls otherwise known as Team RWBY. They were surprised when they heard that they lived right next to their dorm. The entire team was stunned as they saw the girls. Even their Leader Gin, who was the serious and calm one was stunned. When Blake's and Gin's eyes met, It was love at first sight. Cobalt, Who was the youngest only 16, liked Ruby, but Ruby did not see that. Ketsueki had a casual talk with Weiss. They got along instantly. While Murasakino was that kind of there's no other word for it, The Cool one. And none of the team was surprised.

The next few days in Vale was going normally. When the team arrived at the ballroom because of Goodwitch's announcement, they were excited for they'll be out with a huntsman to go camping. Not much had happened because their trip was still a night away. So they went out to Vale to get some coffee.

The next day,early in the morning, they were prepared to get to their mission. Until they heard a siren go off in the city. Postponing the mission, they took a ship to the city. When they had arrived, they saw a horde of Grimm. They busted out they're weapons and started fighting. Gin brought out his weapon. Double deagle's with Bayonettes attached to long chains. He shot the first five beowulfs straight in the heads without even looking and when the next wave of grimm approached, he lashed the chains attached to his guns and whipped them around, guns firing with every lash. Some of the grimm has gone close. Gin then turned his double deagles into chainsickles which he spun around cutting a king taigitu's neck. Murasakino was next.

"Hey Mura!, you're up!" Gin shouted.

"Alright let's see what these little scumbags can do." Said Murasiakino enthusiastically.

He grabbed his bo staff and turned to an ursa.

"You want some of this!?" Murasakino yelled.

Murasakino then spun his staff and hit one of the ursa running at him straight to the gut. He then jumped and hit the tip of his staff on the face of the ursa causing an explosion that blew off the head of the grimm, obliterating a Beowulf behind it.

"Yeah! You like that?" Murasakino said happily.

Across the road, Cobalt took out a handle. Any monster or person seeing it did not ask why. Instead, his handle suddenly burst into flames forming a fiery blade that can combust anything that touches it. He then jumped on a tree, bounced off it and slashed a Deathstalker in half. Incenerating other monsters around him. Ketsueki was the last one battling two ursai. He brought out two swords identical but different colors filled with dust. He cut the ursa once and disappeared, appearing on his neck in a blink of an eye cutting the back of the neck of the ursa. The second ursa jumped at him. But Ketsueki was two steps ahead combined his weapons and morphed it into a pump-action shotgun blasting the ursa into pieces.

The battle has ended. Everyone was back at Beacon relaxing after their victory. Gin was with his teammates until Blake had called him and told him to meet her at her dorm. Gin was wondering why she would call him so he went to Blake's dorm. When he opened the door of the dorm, he saw Blake sitting on her bed.

Gin asked "why did you call me here?"

Blake answered him "I need to tell you something"

Gin wondered what Blake would ask him that's so important but did not ask.

"I'm a Faunus." Blake said embarrassingly.

Gin said professionally " I Knew that already"

Blake looked at him with scared eyes. " How?"

Gin said with concern " Blake I knew you were a faunus when we first met. I knew you were hiding it with that bow. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Blake said " I know but i'd thought you'd think of me as some kind of assassin. I used to be with the white fang.

Gin said awkwardly " I also knew that."

"It's ok" Gin said "I know how it feels. Many of us are hiding becau-"

Without warning, Blake kissed him. Her taste was sweet. He wanted more. As he kissed back he felt something around his chest. Blake was removing his shirt. Gin was surprised. He did not know what to do. Blake had finally removed his shirt when he gave up. He removed his belt holding up his pants and removed Blake's shirt revealing a black-laced bra. 'Honestly does she wear nothing but black?' Gin thought. As he removed her bra he saw two perfectly shaped breasts. Gin undid her shorts, removing her panties at the same time, while Blake used her feet to remove his pants. Gin removed his underwear popping out his member. Blake crawled over closer to his Cock and put it straight in her mouth. As Gin tried hard not to wince at the amount of pleasure he was getting. His member got bigger and harder as it entered Blake's mouth. When Blake finally removed her mouth form his member, she laid back on her bed spreading her legs wide.

"Come here." Blake said seductively

Gin obliged, as he entered her, Blake moaned, making Gin's mind ring. He pounded her, causing more moans and gasps.

"Ah!" Blake moaned "that's right, fuck me! Fuck me more!

"Oh God! Blake you are so tight!

Moans and grunts and more vulgar words followed after the next few thrusts. Blake was reaching her climax. And Gin knew that. Because Blake just wrapped her legs around him and was clawing at his back. This didn't hurt him but watching Blake's face changing expressions from controlling herself to an expression of mass Ecstacy was making him nuts. He too was also reaching his limit. But Blake whispered in his ear, "Do it inside". Blake reached her climax and a tidal wave of her juices was flowing down her sheets. Gin then shot his semen inside of her each shot making Blake shiver. Gin got out of her and he put his clothes back on while Blake took a shower. He then left the room not waiting to be able to tell his team he rushed straight to his dorm. That's when he saw flames and smoke coming out of the door.

 **And that's the first chapter! Please comment below for anything wrong and follow me and like if you want more!**

 **Sorry if the lemon was short. I was running out of ideas. anyway just comment on what i should add next in the next chapter. you can put in what pair you want to see get lemoned. Damn I'm Sour...**


	2. Chapter 2: Explosive Mixture

**Chapter 2: Explosive mixture (Murasakino x Yang)**

 **This chapter contains: (Yuri and domination)**

 **Author's Note: Hello again! I hoped you liked the first chapter. Don't worry I'll add the other character's later. But for now, let's see what the dust experimental member of team GMCK do to the busty brawler of team RWBY!**

 **Gin's POV**

"Why the hell is there smoke and fire coming from our dorm?" I thought

I opened the door to find the entire dorm on fire.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled.

 **Third Person**

Gin yelled "Ketsu!"

Ketsueki appeared as if out of the air. "What?"

Gin nodded toward the dorm and Ketsu immeadiately understood. Ketsueki uses his semblance to manipulate the wind and smoke and drained all of the fire.

"Whew." Gin said, relieved

Entering the dorm, The two finds none other than Murasakino holding a Bright red dust crystal glowing white and a brown crystal glowing bright blue. And he's covered in ash and oddly smoking

Gin said angrily, "Have you been mixing dust again?

Murasakino answered nervously "Pff. What? I'm not mixing dust. Remember what happened last time I did that?

*Flashback shows Murasakino mixing the same two same dust crystals in his own dust mixing invention causing the thing to cause a mass explosion covering everyone in the dorm with ash.*

Ketsueki nearly yelled in anger "Yeah, and you nearly blew us out of the window!"

Murasakino laughed nervously.

"What are you doing with the dust anyway?" Gin asked interestingly.

"Oh. I was combining the dust for the Vytal tournament." Murasakino said calmly and happily.

"Ugh, ok" Ketsueki said. " Gin, let's have a chat in the library."

"Alright" Gin said

*In the Library Gin and Ketsueki were chatting quietly*

"We need Mura to stop his obsession with dust." Said Ketsu Grimly

"But how do we do that?" asked Gin.

Yang appeared "Hi guys!"

"Hey Yang." Said Gin sadly.

"What's Wrong?" Yang asked.

"It's Mura. We can't get his attention out of dust. He's crazy for it. Can you help us?"

"Hmm. I Think I can help." Said Yang happily.

"Thanks Yang, We owe you one." Said Gin, relieved.

Yang sat down next to them and talked over the plans. When they had finished, the plan has started. Yang knocked on the door while and Ketsu were hiding behind the door. An explosion sound came followed by grunts and a heavy thud. " Coming!" Mura called out. When he opened the door, Yang pounced causing him to fall on his back and Yang being on top of him.

"Woah! Yang, What are you doing here?" Asked Murasakino surprised.

"Well, your friends told me about your obsession over dust and I thought I might be able to take your mind of it" said Yang happily

"But how are y- Oh game on!" Said Murasakino as Yang rested her palm on the lump in the pants of Murasakino.

Yang immediately removed her shirt and bra revealing 2 perfect D-cup breasts. Murasakino removed her tight shorts revealing bumblebee striped panties. Murasakino removed his pants and ashy t-shirt as Yang jumped on a bed removing her panties as if to tease him. Murasakino joined in later afterwards, looking at Yang as if she's a completed dust mixture that he really longed to accomplish. He entered her slowly, immediately appreciating her insides. Yang's Breathing got deeper for every thrust he did. From slow thrusting into straight up pounding. Yang's moans got louder. Her heavy breathing went to panting. The two lover's were trying out any kind of positions they can think of.

As the two were getting rowdier, Ketsu thought, "Wait, Who's bed are they on? It's definitely not Mura's or mine. So it's probably-" Then that's when it came to him. It was Gin' bed. Ketsu was holding himself from laughing as Gin was gone in the library doing homework Goodwitch gave him. Back to the two, Yang was about to cum. Like Yang, Murasakino had a short fuse. He too was getting to it. Not realising who's bed he's on.

At last, Murasakino got out og Yang and shot his sperm all over Yang's body. Yang was cumming as well. A huge splash of her juices splattered all over Murasakino's pelvis and on Gin's Bed. Just then, Gin arrived.

Gin called " Hey Ketsu! Looks like they're havin' fun eh? At least Mura got his mind oof his dust pro-"

That's when Gin saw mess all over his bed including Murasakino and Yang laying on it. Gin turned to Ketsueki clearly pissed.

"Well that was fun." Said Yang exhausted.

"Yeah. Thanks for getting my mind off the dust for a while." Said Murasakino Gratefully

Both Yang and Murasakino pulled on back their clothes and Yang walked out the door. Gin and Ketsu immediately went inside, Gin still pissed. Murasakino just realising scratched the back of his head laughing shakily, thinking if Gin might chew him out for fucking Yang on his bed. Gin opened his mouth saying "Fine. Just this once. But at least you got your mind off your obsession.

"Thank you." Said Murasakino thankfully.

"Well, now that we're finished with this conversation let's start practicing for the Vytal tournament tomorrow shall we? Said Ketsueki gigglishly.


End file.
